


Draco Being a Veela Made Them Do It

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Being a Veela Made Them Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

 

  


Harry looked around the Great Hall with a frown on his face and a large Ogden’s in his hand. He hated balls of any sort. Well, not _any_ sort. Just the dance-type ones. Especially the fancy-dress dance-type ones.

“Hello, Harry!”

Harry spun around quickly to face the man calling him. “Malfoy?” he asked, disbelief clear in his voice. “And did you call me Harry? And what the fuck are you wearing?”

“It _is_ your name,” Malfoy drawled. “And I would like you to call me Draco. What, with you being my mate and all.”

“Ah, okay.” Harry turned to move away from him when his brain caught up with the last words Malfoy had said. “What? I’m not your friend! Did you want to be friends?”

“No.” Draco vigorously shook his head. “Well, yes. But that’s not the point. You’re my mate.”

“Huh?” was all that Harry could say.

“You’re my mate,” Draco said again. 

“Huh?” Harry really wished he’d stop saying that soon. 

“I’m a Veela. And you’re my mate,” Draco clarified. 

“You’re not! And I’m not!” Harry nodded firmly to himself.

Draco just smiled and turned his back to Harry.

“I am. See, I have wings! And I have blond hair and I’m oh so beautiful!” Draco turned back to face Harry. “I’m a Veela!”

“You’re dressed as a Veela, yes,” Harry spoke slowly. “But you’re not a Veela. How much have you had?” he asked, looking into Draco’s glass.

Draco batted Harry’s hand away and fluttered his eyelashes at him. “I’m a Veela, and you’re my mate. And I’d very much like you to fuck me now.”

Harry should have spat his drink over Draco in shock. He should have turned and fled. But he didn’t. He just looked at Draco and nodded. He nodded because Draco did have wings, he did have all that lovely blond hair and he was very beautiful. He did not nod because he’d been secretly lusting after the man before him for years. He did not nod because he was a horny teenager facing the promise of sex. Nope. He nodded because of Draco’s Veela powers.

Harry nodded once more and moved to take Draco’s hand.

“Hey, Harry!” 

“Hi, Ron,” Harry groaned and spun once again to face his friend. “I’m just going to go fuck Draco for a bit. I’ll be back soon.”

“Not too soon,” Draco said, with a wink at Harry.

Harry laughed. Ron did not.

“What did you just say?” Ron asked, looking warily between Harry and Draco.

“I’m going to fuck Draco. I’ll be back _later_.” Harry winked back at Draco.

“Why?” Ron spluttered. He looked quite confused.

“Draco is a Veela and I am his mate,” Harry told Ron. “He needs me to fuck him now.”

“He’s not a Veela!” Ron exclaimed. “He’s just Malfoy!”

“No, Ron,” Harry patiently explained. “Look – he has wings. And the lovely blond hair. And he’s all beautiful and stuff!”

Draco was nodding his agreement. Ron was shell-shocked.

“Okay then!” Harry cheerfully called, grabbing Draco’s hand. “Must dash. Enjoy the rest of the party!”

“Hi, Ron. Hi Harry!”

Harry heard his other best friend but carried on leading Draco from the hall regardless.

“Why is Harry holding Malfoy’s hand?” Harry heard Hermione ask her boyfriend in a not so quiet voice.

“Well, you see, ‘Mione,” Ron began. “Malfoy is a – actually, you don’t want to know. Let’s just get you another drink.”

 


End file.
